Paraiso Rojo
by Cintia Sand
Summary: ¿ Como una mirada, un hecho simple, puede llevarnos al éxtasis y a la perdición?¿ Como se puede caer aun mas, cuando se cree que se ha tocado fondo...?Yaoi. HohenheimxEnvy
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Esto salio de mi mente retorcida un dia de tormenta, despues de ver mucho Lolita y Full Metal Alchemist o-O. He aqui los dos primeros capitulos.

Disfrutenlo y dejen reviews : p

Cintia Elric

**Disclaimer**: Full metal Alchemist no me pertenece...

Gracias a **Vittoria D´Lenfent** por betear el primer capitulo y tener fe en este fic n-n.

**Paraiso Rojo**

Capitulo1

Hacia catorce años que escapaba de mis pecados. No me perseguían en realidad, iban siempre conmigo, aunque intentara ocultarlos tras un nombre nuevo, ropas y profesiones diferentes. Ya hacia tiempo que había perdido el gusto por la vida y sin embargo me resultaba imposible renunciar a ella. Me mantenía en pie la premisa que yo podía enmendar mis faltas estando vivo, como en una suerte de purgatorio sobre la tierra, ya que aunque había estudiado la alquimia durante tanto tiempo, no sabia con exactitud donde iría mi alma tras mi muerte. Era una frase inútil, porque de hecho, nada de lo que hacia me parecía suficientemente bueno como para tapar las aberraciones que había cometido.

Tal era el estado de animo que me embargaba, aquel triste fin de verano. Cuando me dirigía a Galatia una ciudad al norte, donde mi ex esposa tenia su casa. Había aceptado un puesto en la universidad como docente de Espagiria, la noticia corrió como reguero de pólvora en la pequeña ciudad, quizás porque me había hecho de un cierto renombre en ciudad central trabajando para el ejercito y era muy raro que un alquimista de la gran ciudad tomara un puesto docente en un lugar alejado como aquel.

Y dos semanas antes de marcharme recibí su llamada. Casi me desvanezco al oír su voz en el teléfono, aquel tono que conocía tan bien, grave y seductor aunque siempre impaciente.

- Escuche que aceptarías un puesto en la universidad. Todos aquí están orgullosos de que vengas, conocen la fama que te has hecho en ciudad central, enseñando a los aspirantes a los puestos de alquimistas nacionales. Dicen que eres el mejor alquimista del país, y no lo dudo...

Me avergoncé ante los halagos, y desviando el tema de mi reputación, le pregunté sobre su vida en todos aquellos años que habían pasado, pidiendo disculpas de nunca haber llamado o dado noticias mías. Me dijo que se había vuelto a casar al poco tiempo, había tenido un hijo, había enviudado y había seguido su vida normalmente, viviendo de la pensión de su marido fallecido.

Me dijo que no me guardaba rencor por mi desaparición hace tanto tiempo y lo que había ocurrido entre nosotros, que la comprendía. La oí miserable, aunque sabia que reservaba la debilidad en su voz para cuando tenia que hacer un pedido. La escuché y esperé paciente con el tubo al oído, la pregunta que no tardo en llegar.

¿Tienes donde alojarte cuando llegues aquí?

No, no. Pensaba quedarme en un hotel hasta conseguir un lugar definitivo.

Puedes quedarte aquí. Estoy alquilando una de las habitaciones, puedes usar mi laboratorio, ya no me dedico a la alquimia...

Me extrañó mucho el pedido así como el tono de voz indolente al mencionar que ya no practicaba la ciencia, a la cual, al igual que yo, había dedicado su vida. Quizás ella también tenia pecados de los que arrepentirse, pensé.

No le aseguré nada en su momento, de hecho, sentí rechazo ante la idea. Las cosas entre Dante y yo no habían terminado precisamente bien. De hecho abandoné la casa que compartíamos, a escondidas y sin despedirme... Solo le dije que le haría una visita antes de ir a la universidad a arreglar los detalles de mi nuevo trabajo.

Cuando el autobús, dejo atrás las zonas rurales, recordé la primera vez que había estado en aquella ciudad. Era la ciudad natal de Dante, no hubiera parecido tan sorprendente que ella dejara la ciudad, si no fuese porque había mencionado tantas veces cuanto la odiaba. Quizás porque no había nada muy importante allí. Era el lugar perfecto para desaparecer, para pasar desapercibido. La recordé cuando era joven, me atrajo de ella su mente inteligente, su agudeza, una imperceptible maldad oculta que mostró después. Y ahora yo acudía a ella como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Sentía lastima, si. Pero también me sentía su igual, malvado, pecador por naturaleza. Estaba curioso de saber si realidad había podido convertirse en la mujer normal que me había descrito en el teléfono. Si era así, era posible que aun hubiera salvación para mi...

La fachada casa era sencilla, y se veía gastada y descolorida. Miré varias veces la altura antes de convencerme que le pertenecía a Dante, desde que la conocí, sus gustos por las casas finas y lujosas eran una de sus grandes obsesiones. Pero este parecía el hogar de una ama de casa común, un papel que nunca hubiera imaginado verla desempeñar...

Antes que tocara la campanilla, la puerta delantera de la casa se abrió, dejándola pasar con su porte bello y orgulloso, aun detrás del vestido simple de algodón y el delantal blanco que llevaba puestos.

Bienvenido, Hoheinheim de Luz me dijo solemnemente como si saludase a un monarca.

Incluso su sonrisa amable de recibimiento me hizo sentir incomodo, pero le sonreí a su vez, y entré a la casa.

El ambiente era simple también, no muy ordenado nada fastuoso. Lo mas bello era la biblioteca antigua de Dante en un rincón, repleta de libros aunque ninguno de ellos era de alquimia.

Por aquí dijo subiendo por la escalera- Quiero mostrarte la habitación...

Subí reticente, me recibía como si ya fuera a quedarme. Había un corredor alfombrado con varias puertas al final de la escalera, lo que hacia la vivienda mucho mas grande de lo que parecía. Me llevo a una habitación amplia y ordenada. Tenia escritorio y cama con dosel, además de un gran ventanal que la hacía muy iluminada.

El cuarto tiene baño propio, como veras puedes trabajar y estudiar aquí también muy cómodamente...

No tenia intenciones de quedarme en aquella casa. Ya la había visto, y a la vida que llevaba normalmente, no necesitaba nada mas. Así que decidí irme antes de ilusionar aun mas a la mujer frente a mi, con esperanzas falsas...

Dante, te lo agradezco mucho pero...el lugar esta algo alejado de la universidad y...

Antes de que pudiera proseguir se acercó a mi, interrumpiéndome.

Puedes usar mi auto...No creas que quiero presionarte. Es solo que...Te aseguro que estarás muy cómodo aquí.

Desvié la mirada de sus ojos claros y poderosos. Me era difícil mentir, mientras me miraba de esa manera, como si pudiera leer mi mente.

El lugar esta bien, pero como te dije la lejanía del colegio y...

Me puso un dedo sobre los labios y sonrió de repente.

No digas nada hasta que veas el laboratorio, tendrás libre acceso a él, todos mis libros están a tu disposición. ¡Sígueme!

Y antes de que pudiera objetar algo, ya me conducía arrastrado del brazo escaleras abajo nuevamente. Traspasamos unas puertas vidrieras que llevaban a una especie de jardín interno. Reconocí varios rosales, la flor favorita de Dante. Al fondo del terreno había una habitación cerrada, el laboratorio, un detalle prudente el hecho de que lo tuviera fuera de la casa.

Caminó hasta la puerta de roble con las llaves en la mano, y justo antes de llegar frente a ella se giró y señalo algo detrás mío...

_Ah! El es mi pequeño Envy... _dijo distraídamente antes de voltearse de nuevo y poner la llave en la cerradura.

Me di la vuelta. ¿Como imaginar que lo que vería un instante después cambiaria mi vida para siempre?¿ Como una mirada, un hecho simple, puede llevarnos al éxtasis y a la perdición?¿ Como se puede caer aun mas, cuando se cree que se ha tocado fondo...?

Detrás de los rosales, justo al lado de los regadores, había un adolescente. El mas bello y particular que jamás hubiera visto.

Extremidades largas y blancas, sus piernas desnudas y bien formadas, se movían en el aire graciosamente buscando posiciones, su abdomen liso pegado al suelo, la espalda bañada por la cascada del pelo esmeraldino. El rostro era de rasgos dulces y perfectos, y concentrado en la revista que sostenían sus manos finas. La imagen hermosa de por si, completaba su perfección con las gotas de agua que roseaban el cuerpo y caían del regador, sin perturbarlo, pegando la escasa ropa a la piel. Lentamente, hechizado por su presencia, le sonreí. El rostro enmarcado de ángel, me devolvió el gesto, tras el brillo de unos ojos de amatista. Algunos mechones glaucos pegados a sus mejillas, me decían que la imagen no era un sueño, que esa suave pie mojada era algo tangible, algo por lo que podría morir y matar. Pronto el joven volvió la vista, pero yo seguí observándolo, como si nada mas en el mundo me importase...

Cuando Dante me llamo por tercera vez con voz chillona y exasperada, volví a la realidad como golpeado por un misil. Y mientras caminaba a la puerta del laboratorio, luchando por no mirar atrás, me invadía peligrosamente la certeza de que aceptaría el cuarto y me mantendría como fuese al lado de aquella criatura de ensueño, de que seguiría cayendo indefectiblemente, en ese hermoso paraíso del color de las llamas del infierno llamado Envy.


	2. Chapter 2

Y la música vital y ensordecedora, se extendía por las paredes y pisos de madera haciéndolos vibrar. Hasta el tintero sobre mi escritorio parecía temblar a su ritmo rebelde.

-¡¡¡Envyyy!!!¡¡¡Apaga esa música ahora!!!

Ignorante al pedido la melodía continuaba, insolentemente fuerte. Entonces tacones impacientes repiqueteaban subiendo por la escalera. Golpes estridentes en la puerta.

-¡¡¡¿No me escuchaste?!!! ¡¡¡Dije que apagaras la música!!!

- ¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!

- ¡¡¡Que apagues esa música infernal, Envy!!!

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¡¡Habla mas fuerte!!!¡¡¡ No te escucho!!!

Otra vez los tacones, esta vez mas furiosos. Y la música desaparece.

- ¡Ahora si podes escucharme, mocoso malcriado! ¡No prendas mas ese maldito aparato!

Entonces los pies ligeros, saltando sobre el colchón.

- ¡Préndelo! ¡Quiero escuchar!

- ¡No! ¡¿No te das cuentas que el profesor Hohenheim tiene que estudiar?!

- ¡Puede estudiar igual con la música puesta!

Los pequeños pies aterrizaban en el suelo, su dueño dispuesto a recuperar el ritmo desenfrenado.

- ¡No! ¡No te atrevas a volver a prenderlo!

Pero claro que lo encendía... La escena se repetía cuando menos una vez al día, generalmente luego de que Envy volvía del colegio. A veces, la función de música pesada seguía sin que Dante pudiera evitarlo. Otras veces a base de media hora de gritos y amenazas, lo disuadía de apagar el reproductor. Prefería la segunda opción, no porque la música me molestase realmente...Si no, porque así Envy se aburría y comenzaba a recorrer los pasillos de la casa en busca de algo para hacer. Y generalmente siempre terminaba en mi cuarto o en el laboratorio. Entonces yo observaba feliz como desordenaba mis cosas y pegaba chicle en mis papeles. Cuando se sentía cansado se sentaba en mis piernas y aquel era el momento mas glorioso para mi. Entrelazaba mis manos sobre su abdomen abrazándolo y sentía su suave cabello verde cosquilleándome la barbilla. A veces el colaba una pierna entre las mías, haciéndome una leve caricia. Tenerlo así me producía una mezcla de sensaciones, la mas fuerte era el deseo. Pero también sentía nostalgia, una reminiscencia de tristes y dulces recuerdos...

Mas tarde, Dante lo llamaba para que me subiera la bandeja con el té y él atendía el pedido resoplando. Al dejar la charola sobre el escritorio se acercaba a mi oído:

- Me comí sus galletitas, profesor Hoheiheim. No le diga a mi madre...

Se reía y con una sonrisa traviesa salía de la habitación saltando.

Deseaba que ocurriera una catástrofe espectacular, que todos desaparecieran y quedáramos solo él yo en el mundo. Me estremecía la malignidad de mi deseo, pero claro, nunca llegó a asustarme tanto como para que renunciara a él.

Los miércoles y los jueves coincidíamos en el horario por las mañanas y podía llevarlo al colegio.

- ¡Por favor!¡No puedes ir al colegio así vestido!

- Voy siempre así vestido...

- ¡Pareces una niña!

Otra discusión tradicional en las mañanas. Aunque no quisiera, tenia dar la razón a Dante...La ropa ajustada y negra le daban un aspecto andrógino. Usaba unos pantalones cortos que parecían una falda y dejaban al descubierto unas delgadas y bien formadas piernas, casi femeninas. El cabello largo con una bandana negra en la frente, un top corto y mitones en las manos. Era obvio que le gustaba seducir...y no a mujeres precisamente...

Si Envy decidía complementar el atuendo con esmalte de uñas negro, debía resignarme a llegar tarde al trabajo, ya que Dante le gritaría por lo menos quince minutos mas antes de dejarlo salir de la casa...

Aun así tanta histeria era inútil. No podía controlar a Envy y la exasperaba cada que cosa que el niño hacia. Según Dante, Envy se había vuelto incontrolable luego de la muerte de su padre, hacia ya, seis años.

Luego de que Dante cerrara la puerta de un golpe resignada a los excéntricos criterios de moda de su hijo, yo admiraba sus rasgos perfectos por el espejo retrovisor del auto, tratando de controlar los impulsos de huir con él para siempre...Fue ahí cuando reparé por primera vez en el tatuaje rojo en su muslo derecho...

-¿Qué esa marca?- le pregunté casualmente

-¿Eh?- posó sus ojos adormecidos en mi distraídamente mientras mascaba chicle.

-El tatuaje en tu muslo derecho...parece una serpiente mordiéndose la cola...- dije simulando no saber que significaba.

- Ah si, eso es, una serpiente. Usted debería saber que es...entonces no es tan buen alquimista como pensaba.

Sonrió burlonamente sacando la lengua.

El ouroboros era la marca de la eternidad en la alquimia. La serpiente que se mordía la cola representaba el ciclo de la vida siempre en constante flujo. Algunos alquimistas pensaban que en el se hallaba oculto el secreto que llevaba a la vida eterna...

En su momento no me preocupó. Pensé que lo había sacado de algún libro de Dante y se lo habría tatuado solo por rebeldía...

Veía día a día crecer mi obsesión con indolencia. Durante el trabajo las horas se me pasaban deprisa escribiendo sobre él. Se me hacia insoportable la espera de la hora de salida y volvía a la casa, a veces hasta una hora antes. Y lo encontraba tirado en el piso del umbral, leyendo una revista, discutiendo con su madre. Si no es que la música proveniente de su habitación no me alertaba de su presencia, ya varias cuadras antes...

Fue un error, mostrar esa felicidad ansiosa cada vez que llegaba. Mi comportamiento de colegial enamorado ilusionó a Dante...

- Permiso – Dante y su generosa sonrisa aparecieron en la puerta, con la charola de la merienda. Me desilusioné al ver que no era Envy quien la traía.

Dejó la bandeja sobre el escritorio, y se sentó en frente mío. Observó largo rato la habitación y a mi mientras yo masticaba las tostadas. Para romper aquel silencio incomodo y distraerme de su molesta presencia, le pregunté por el objeto de mis atenciones...

- ¿Y Envy?...no lo he visto hoy...

-Ah...- se miró las uñas distraídamente – lo envié con Marta, el ama de llaves a Whellings para anotarse a un campamento de verano...

Casi escupo el té sobre los exámenes.

- ¿A Whellings?- traté de no sonar demasiado preocupado, pero mi voz se escuchó nerviosa. Dante siguió hablando del asunto con naturalidad. No parecía importarle que su hijo se ausentase todo el verano, de hecho se veía contenta...

- Si, creo que va a ser lo mejor para él. El verano pasado me dio muchos disgustos...La institución que organiza la colonia también tiene un buen colegio. Anotaré a Envy allí el próximo año...

Iba a preguntarle si Envy iría como interno, pero una indagación inútil...Whellings quedaba a mas 100 kilómetros, era obvio que no iba a recorrer esa distancia cada día.

-No voy a ir!

- Ya hablamos de esto, Envy. Marta cree que es una buena idea, el profesor Hohenheim cree que es una buena idea, yo también lo creo...¡así que vas a ir!

-No voy a ir y no puedes obligarme...

Vi entrar a Envy en mi cuarto tras la ultima oración. Su carita adorable contraída en un mohín de disgusto.

- ¡Traidor!

Algo en su tono, en su mirada, que de repente se volvió mas oscura, me helaron la sangre...

Pero no podía ver nada mas que belleza, en su expresión, incluso en la manera que sus ojos violetas me despreciaban...No podía resistirme al encanto de su figura. Ese fue mi principal error...


End file.
